Satis After Dark
by LouBlue
Summary: Pepperony. Sequel to "Satis". It's Pepper and Tony's first date and things have already gone a little awry. But the night is still young and there is plenty more fun to be had. A sexy story about the first time between Pepper and Tony, with a little Happy/Tony bromance thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: **Hello, my ducklings, did you miss your Aunty Lou? LOL I know, it's only been a day or so since wrapping up Satis, but my company just left this morning and I was able to whip out this chapter before I head off to work.

First of all, if you're stumbling on this fic without having read my original story, 'Satis', then you really should go and check that out first. While this can most likely stand alone, it will be a lot more satisfying for you if you go back and read the original story that this is the little epilogue to. Plus, the end chapter is going to be really weird to you if you haven't got the set up. LOL So, off you go and read 'Satis'... we'll all wait for you. ;)

Second of all, as I said in the end of 'Satis', this is an adults only version of Pepperony's first date, so any young minds out there might want to give this one a miss. One of the conditions of my parole is that I can't corrupt minors anymore... that and I'm not allowed to go through Hugh Jackman's trash again for at least a year. It's left a really big hole in my day actually. I'll have to ponder how to fill that I guess... I wonder what kind of things RDJ has in his trash can? :D Something cool I'm guessing. ;)

Third of all, I know I said this would be a one shot, but as you've probably worked out by now, I'm a Chatty Cathy and couldn't contain myself. So at least two chapters, maybe three are heading your way, guys. Hope that is okay? The main reason is that in your comments to me about the final chapters of 'Satis', I realised I had to fix the bromance between Happony, I couldn't leave them like that. So, that is what the last chapter will attempt to do, plus bring back a few fan faves. ;)

Fourth of all, this is my first go at writing Pepperony smut so it's taking me a little bit to think of them in that way. So, this is just a warm up chapter, there will be more 'adult situations' to cum – yes, I went there, what are you going to do about it? LOL

Okay, so everyone remember where we left our loved up duo? Good, read on then McDuff, read on. ;)

**Satis After Dark**

**Chapter One**

"Shut up and kiss me," Pepper ordered him and Tony didn't hesitate, much to her pleasure.

Tony pressed his lips against Pepper's and pulled her close. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Pepper's head swam with the intoxicating taste of him. A memory of a similar kiss came back to her all at once. Pepper pulled back abruptly and looked at him intently. "When-when I came back, did I kiss you?" She'd assumed she'd dreamt that kiss, but her memories seemed too vivid for a mere phantom of sleep.

Tony looked at her in surprise. "You remember?"

Pepper blinked a couple of times and looked around at the lab and then back at him. "I thought it was a dream." She remembered the way she'd abandoned herself to him and the way Tony had kissed her back.

Tony tightened his arms around her. "It wasn't a dream, at least, not one I want to wake up from."

Pepper leaned into him and gave him a curious look. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" She wondered what she'd have done if Tony had confronted her about it earlier.

Tony pulled a face. "I wasn't sure if it was the trauma of the moment or what, especially when you didn't remember it. I didn't want to cause you anymore stress."

"And yet turning up on one of my dates and causing mayhem and destruction before declaring your love while in a jail cell, that was meant to be your stress-free approach?" she asked wryly.

He shrugged and smiled. "It got me the girl, didn't it?"

Pepper smiled. "I suppose it did." She paused. "It was a good kiss, wasn't it?" It still held a dream-like quality to it, but Pepper remembered how it had rocked her to the core.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't a kiss, it was a religious experience," said Tony without hesitation.

Pepper's stomach curled in nervous excitement of what was about to happen between them. "I look a mess," she said, conscious of her wet hair and soaked dress.

Tony's warm gaze raked over her face. "You've never looked more beautiful to me," he said unevenly. He dropped his head and started to kiss his way along her neck.

Pepper's eyes fluttered shut at the first touch of his lips to her skin, the tension instantly back between them.

"God, but I've needed you for so long," said Tony thickly, as he trailed hot kisses to her mouth.

Pepper could immediately feel his growing hardness pressed against her stomach and there was an answering dampness between her legs which had nothing to do with the impromptu shower they'd both been treated to. Tony's hand went to her breast, massaging it through the bodice of her dress and Pepper knew they weren't going to make it upstairs to his bed in time. She knew she certainly couldn't have made. Pepper wanted Tony so badly her whole body was on fire. For the last few days there had been stolen, passionate trysts, but there had been an unspoken agreement between them that it wasn't to go any further until they'd had their first date. Tony had found endless ways to be near her this last week, to touch her, to steal kisses and in particular tell her exactly what he wanted to do with her when they were alone. The teasing of the last few days had them both on a knife's edge of desire. Pepper felt like the last ten years had been a kind of foreplay for them and she was more than ready to take it to the next level, as was Tony it seemed.

"I want you now," Tony told her, voice roughening with his need.

"Yes," Pepper sighed happily as she put her arms around his neck, Tony's strong arms going around her. She didn't care that they were in his lab surrounded by all of Tony's cars and projects. Somehow it seemed almost fitting. With Tony, Pepper felt like a complete wanton, and she loved the feeling of just letting go, the sensation of wild abandonment adding to her own pleasure enormously. She undid his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his taunt, muscled flesh under her eager hands.

Tony picked her up easily as Pepper wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and he walked over to the sofa. He carefully placed her on the ground and then sat on the sofa himself, drawing Pepper in so she was standing in front of him. Tony was staring at her with hungry eyes as Pepper slowly reached behind her back and undid the zip of her dress. She let the dress fall down her body, leaving her standing there in matching black bra and panties.

"Wow," said Tony unevenly as he took in all that was on display, "you're even more gorgeous than I imagined."

A little smile played around Pepper's lips. "Did you imagine me in my underwear a lot, Mr. Stark?"

He gave her in impish look. "Define a lot."

Pepper laughed. The way Tony was looking at her she felt like the most beautiful woman who'd ever walked in the earth. She straddled his lap, feeling the way his hardness was straining against the material of his trousers. Pepper moved her hand between their bodies as Tony's hands went to her hips, massaging them as he seemed content for her to make the next move. Pepper released his eager manhood from the confines of his pants and enjoyed the little groan of pleasure she forced from Tony's lips as she did. Holding his rapt gaze steadily, Pepper moved so that her lace covered apex could rub against his swollen tip and smiled at the little moaning noises he was suddenly making because of it. Pepper bent down and captured his moans in a heated kiss which Tony returned eagerly, hands tightening on her backside.

When they finally broke the kiss Tony's face was flushed with arousal but he still managed one last attempt at restraint. "Are you sure, Pepper, I want you to be sure," he said unsteadily. "We can stop, if you need more time."

Pepper smiled at his sudden concern, doubting very much that Tony would actually be able to make good on that statement because she knew she sure as hell couldn't. "Why?" she asked him throatily. "I already know everything about you, Tony Stark," her blue eyes lit up with a mischievous fire, "except what it feels like to make you cum."

Tony's eyes flared at her seductive teasing and Pepper could tell he was really enjoying her taking the lead like this. "To be honest, Pepper," he growled playfully, "this isn't the first time you're going to make me cum." Tony gave her a cheeky smile. "It's just the first time you're going to do it and be in the same room as me."

Pepper's lips twitched, feigning displeasure at his admission. "You're a bad man, Mr. Stark."

"I know," he said huskily. "You make me want to do very bad things to you, Ms. Potts."

"Me too," she purred. Pepper reached between their bodies and guided him to her opening, pushing aside the material of her panties so that he could penetrate her easily. Tony gave a shaky groan, squeezing his eyes closed at the sensation of her body taking his. Pepper bit her bottom lip hard at the feeling of him invading her like that for the first time and knowing instinctively it would never stop thrilling her, no matter how many times they did this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her satin covered breasts up against his bare chest, causing him to settle even deeper inside of her, tearing a hiss of ecstasy from Tony's lips as he squeezed his eyes close. The metal plate in Tony's chest keeping him alive was strangely warm against her skin, which Pepper hadn't expected. She revelled in the way their bodies seemed to fit together so perfectly, and loved the way she felt utterly filled by him. "Do you love me?" she asked him huskily.

"More than life," he groaned back, forcing his eyes open to look down at her in groggy adoration.

"In that case I want you to do something for me, Tony," she told him throatily. Pepper leant forward to whisper in his ear now, wanting to bring him nothing but pleasure now. "I want you to cum right now, as hard as you can," she whispered huskily in his ear.

"But-" Tony began to protest but Pepper wasn't having any of it.

"Don't worry about me," she said with a seductive little smile. "I want you to do this for me first."

Tony groaned loudly, clearly not able to offer up any further kind of protest in the face of such a beguiling proposition. Pepper loved how she could get this self-assured, smart and handsome man to do whatever she wanted him to, the thrill of power adding to the heated moment. All those years of her taking orders from him, Pepper was enjoying turning the tables on Tony and he didn't seem to be complaining either. Tony hadn't been kidding about needing her Pepper decided, as she felt how desperate his thrusts into her were almost immediately as he began to do as she asked of him. "I love how you want me," she told him breathlessly as he began moving even more urgently inside of her, clearly seeing that this wasn't going to take any time at all.

"God!" he gritted out between his teeth. "No one has ever made me feel this good, Pepper, no one!" Tony suddenly tensed inside of her and then there was the satisfying feeling of him flooding her with his seed. He made a ragged groaning noise during it as Pepper held him tightly to her. Tony was still shaking a little a minute or two later, obviously finding it hard to recover from such a forceful release.

Pepper felt a thrill of womanly power over what she'd reduced him to. Tony was still shuddering under her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ear once more. "Look at that," she purred, "Tony Stark can do what he's told on occasion, who knew?"

Tony gave a groaning laugh at her teasing. "I guess I just needed the right motivation." He looked up at her, breathing still uneven. "I haven't done that since I was a teenager," he groaned.

Pepper arched an eyebrow. "I know for a fact that isn't true," she said dryly.

Tony shook his head and smiled. "No, I mean cum so quickly." He wrinkled his nose. "I wanted our first time to make both of us feel good."

Pepper stroked his face, feeling her heart swell with love for him. "You did what I told you, when I told you to, Tony," she said with a little smile. "Do you have any idea how satisfying that was for me?"

Tony stroked her back and looked completely smitten with her. "You're easy to please, Ms. Potts."

Pepper licked her bottom lip slowly as she let her gaze travel over his body and relished the way Tony was still trapped inside her body. "Who says you're done pleasing me, Mr. Stark?"

Tony's eyes flared and Pepper felt him start to harden inside of her again already. He moved quickly, moving Pepper to the side and down onto her back on the sofa, their bodies still joined as Tony settled over the top of her. "I haven't even begun," he promised her thickly, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

Pepper felt Tony's hands going for the clasp of her bra as she heard the wail of sirens off in the distance which seemed to be getting closer. She pushed on his shoulders. "Can you hear that?"

"What?" Tony mumbled, distracted by his first sight of her naked breasts.

Pepper gasped and sucked in an unsteady breath as Tony immediately captured one pink nub in his mouth and started to nip at it with his teeth, causing her to buck up instinctively. "Sirens," she panted as the noise grew louder.

"Yes, you are," Tony growled around his mouthful of her breast, "a complete and utter siren."

"No," she laughed unsteadily, pushing on his shoulders again, "I hear sirens. Listen."

Tony made a complaining groan as she made him release her breast and he lifted his head, frowning as he at last noticed the noise as well. "Jarvis," he snapped, "what is that?"

"Sirens, sir."

Tony made an impatient noise, obviously keen to get back to what they were doing. "I know that, why is it getting closer?"

"The fire alarm system was triggered with the water sprinklers," Jarvis informed him. "The fire department automatically responds to that."

"Just tell them we don't need them," said Tony in annoyance.

"We can't do that, they have to come and make sure the situation is under control and make a report," said Jarvis calmly. "It's the law."

By now the sirens were directly overhead and Tony gave a groan of frustration.

"You'd better go," Pepper said with a little smile.

Tony groaned even more loudly and looked very put out as he pouted down at her. "But I was about to even up the score card."

Pepper laughed. "Go deal with them, and then we can get back to that particular game."

Tony made one last complaining groan and then he was forcing himself to leave her body, hauling himself up and rearranging his clothing. Pepper watched, staying where she was, and lounging back against the sofa. Tony's ravenous gaze swept her reclining beauty. He pointed an unsteady finger at her. "Under no circumstances are you to move from that spot, Pepper, stay looking just like that."

"The fire men will need to inspect the premises, sir," Jarvis reminded him.

Tony corrected himself without missing a beat. "Under no circumstances are you to stay in that spot, Pepper, and certainly not looking like that."

Pepper smiled at the possessiveness she heard in his voice. She gave a languid stretch, knowing Tony was having trouble keeping his eyes off her. "I am your PA, Tony," she tortured him, "they'll probably have some details for me to take care of."

Tony scowled, even though he had to know she was only teasing him. "Oh, I'm sure they will," he said sourly, "and that's never going to happen, not on my watch."

Pepper couldn't help but laugh at how serious Tony sounded suddenly. There was banging at the front door now and Pepper stood up, dressed now in only her black panties and high heeled shoes. "Are you sure you don't want me to get that for you, Tony?" she teased him.

Tony's eyes narrowed in mock menace. "You're so going to pay for this, Pepper Potts."

Pepper turned around and headed for the stairs, letting her hips swing seductively as she walked away from him. "A girl can only hope," she said throatily, taking herself up the stairs and off to his bedroom while Tony let loose with a few choice expletives as he was forced to wait to take Pepper up on the promise in her voice...

**A/N****:** Okay, first chapter done, what do you think, keeping in mind this was just a warm up chapter... too much, not enough? As always, feedback is nectar of the gods for us needy, creative types... plus, it helps mould a story to make sure I'm doing my best to give you all what you want. ;)

I just kind of liked having Pepper take charge of their first encounter like that. Tony's her boss, but not when it comes to out of hours activities and I wanted to establish that from the get go. And Tony seemed pretty happy with that arrangement I have to say. LOL Wonder what he'll do next to counter Pepper's first move...?

Stay tuned, my ducklings. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And here we are, chapter two.

Now, if you found Chapter one a bit full on, then you may want to brace yourself for this chapter, because it kind of ups the ante, so to speak. ;) Like I said, this is for adults only. :D

Here's an interesting phenomenon I've noticed over the years of posting my stories on boards – chapters with smut in them (except for one or two exceptions) get significantly less comments than most ones without, with a few rare exceptions. I'm always intrigued by this because I'm never really sure why. I have a few theories on the subject, but it does intrigue me.

I was introduced to a new phrase the other day by one of my faithful readers – PWP. After googling it (yes, I'm that out of touch with the kids today LOL) I discovered it was Porn Without Plot and it is something I try and stay away from – sex for the sake of sex. That's why this story is now going to be 5 chapters long, I'm weaving other things through the hot, sweaty sex. ;)

Having said that, the next couple of chapters do have a lot of sex in them. LOL I figured after ten years of circling each other with all of that sexual tension between them, when the dam finally broke, it was going to be HUGE! ;)

Anyways, enough rambling musings from me, hope you're all enjoying this and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. As always, I am humbled by the generosity in your reviews. Thank you.

**Chapter Two**

Tony fidgeted with frustrated energy as he watched Deputy Chief Masterson methodically go through the fire panel in his lab. He glanced up at the ceiling, imagining all the delights waiting for him in his bedroom. Tony forced a smile to his lips and gave a hopeful look at the older man. "So, we all good here? No need to make a career out of this. I told you, it was just a little fire and it's totally under control, as you can see."

Masterson turned around from where he was standing at the fire panel and gave Tony a look of censure. "I've got a job to do and I take fire safety very seriously, Mr. Stark. I hope you don't expect me to cut corners."

"No, no," said Tony hastily, just wanting the other man gone, "I'm a big fan of fire safety too, I really am. Anything to do with fire safety and I'm a huge supporter. Jarvis, tell them how much I love Fireman's Balls."

"I was unaware you had any affection for Deputy Chief Masterson's testicles," replied Jarvis in that unflappable way of his.

Tony held Deputy Chief Masterson's gaze unflinchingly after that statement hung between them. Tony pursed his lips. "Jarvis is kind of literal," he said calmly.

"You don't say," said the Deputy Chief flatly.

"So," said Tony brightly, "is that all, do you have enough to make your report? I'm sure you must be needed somewhere else right now." He was ushering the fireman up the stairs and towards the front door.

"You need to be more careful with your fire safety," Masterson continued to lecture him. "Our records show that this is the third call out in two months."

"That first one wasn't a fire, it was an explosion," Tony argued with him, even as he led him to the front door.

"That isn't a good thing," the Deputy Chief pointed out sourly. "I don't know what you get up in that lab of yours-"

"A little of this, a little of that," said Tony vaguely. "Nothing special."

Masterson was now in the doorway and he gave Tony an unimpressed look. "Your nothing special keep on igniting or exploding, Mr. Stark. That concerns us."

"And I'm taking your concerns on board," said Tony, still with the fixed smile of interest on his face. He could hear what the other man was saying, but none of it really registered. His thoughts were consumed with Pepper, beautiful, generous, intoxicating Pepper. Tony just wanted to scream at the Deputy Chief to get out, that he was making the most magnificent, beguiling woman in the world wait and they'd both had enough of waiting. But that would most likely get him arrested again, and Tony really didn't want that. Instead Tony's head bobbed up and down feigning interest in what Masterson was saying until he was finally done with being lectured on the importance of eternal vigilance when it came to protecting yourself from the ravages of fire.

"-and that's why we take these things so seriously, and you should too," Masterson finished off.

"Quite right," said Tony quickly, "couldn't agree with you more. Thank you for everything Deputy Chief Masterson, you were incredibly thorough." _And slow, painfully slow. _

At last Tony had the man out the door and then Tony was bolting up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and able only to think of the woman waiting for him. Pepper had blown his mind earlier that evening and started a hunger in him that was growing more urgent every second they were apart. Tony had thought himself addicted to Pepper before, but now he knew what it really was to be totally in someone's thrall. The thought of anyone having that kind of power over him had always scared him in the past but with Pepper it wasn't so much frightening as life defining. Tony walked into his bedroom and immediately heard the shower running. He smiled and made a bee line for the bedroom ensuite. Tony came to an abrupt halt as he saw a completely naked Pepper standing the shower and soaping herself up.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Did you fix everything with the fire department?" she asked him innocently.

"Who?" asked Tony distractedly, all thoughts, except for Pepper, gone from his head instantly. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Pepper Potts completely naked and all wet and glistening was a sight to behold. Tony felt himself harden helplessly.

"The guys in the big boots and hard hats," she reminded him playfully. Pepper, turned around, and gave him a good view of her naked self. "Are they gone?"

"Oh, yeah," said Tony unevenly, forcing himself not to blink and miss one minute of this, "them gone now."

"Nice English," Pepper noted in amusement.

Tony's lips quirked. "I didn't realise I was being graded on my grammar on this date, Ms. Potts."

Pepper gave him a sultry look, still slowly soaping her entire body up, lingering over her breasts, her stomach and the thatch of dark reddish blonde hair between her legs. "Let's just say I'm interested in all things to do with your tongue on this date," she said huskily.

Tony couldn't stand it her teasing any longer. He tore off his cloths, slowing only to ease his pants down over his raging hard on. With the blood pounding in his veins, he closed the distance between them in record time and grabbed Pepper, pulling her out of the shower. She gave a little squeal of surprise as he promptly deposited her on the bathroom counter, spreading her legs and mounting her in one fierce stroke. She was so slick with her own juices that it wasn't that hard and Pepper immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her dripping, naked body pressed up against his.

"Are you ready?" he panted, forcing himself to hold on a little longer when all Tony really wanted to do was cum hard right there and then. He'd had this plan to take it slow this time, let Pepper know that he could last longer than a few minutes, but the sight of her all wet and dripping like that had driven every bit of self-control from his body.

"Don't I feel ready?" Pepper purred, massaging his pulsating staff with her walls enticingly.

"God, yes!" TONY growled beginning to pump himself into her, quickly gaining pace.

Pepper loudly moaned her appreciation, her nails raking his back and causing Tony a pleasurable pain. He'd barely started before Pepper was convulsing around him, her arousal obviously at a fever pitch in an almost instant, but then, Tony did owe her that much and the fact that Pepper was climaxing so readily for him just drove him into a frenzy. Tony felt her body push out fresh, orgasmic moisture for him, making Pepper even hotter and wetter and couldn't contain himself. He gave one last frantic thrust before his is aching balls delivered their load into her. Tony groaned noisily, throwing back his head and enjoying an intense climax even as Pepper's walls milked him hard for more of what he had for them.

"Boy oh boy, Tony," panted Pepper appreciatively as she leant back against the bathroom mirror and smiled at him. "You sure know how to give a woman what she wants."

"Ditto," TONY said groggily, still feeling his body pulsating pleasurably.

They looked at each other and shared a satisfied smile.

Pepper bit her bottom lip and fixed him with a mischievous look. "So, now that is over and done with, why don't you take me to bed and screw me hard all night, Mr. Stark?" she asked huskily. "I've got an itch that is going to take a lot of scratching."

Tony's eyes flared in delight and desperate arousal at Pepper's brazenness. Somehow having the always proper Pepper Potts talking to him this way was the mother of all aphrodisiacs. "You're my dream woman, you know that, right?" asked Tony unsteadily. He didn't give Pepper a chance to answer him, crushing her lips beneath him and desperate for the taste of her in him mouth again. Tony stayed inside of Pepper as they kissed, knowing it wasn't going to take much to revive him. Pepper's feet where propped on his hips as she relaxed into the kisses as Tony began to thrust gently into her.

After a few minutes of that, Pepper cupped his head and made Tony break the kiss, directing his mouth to one of her breasts. "They need you," said Pepper breathlessly.

Tony heard her breath hitch as he willingly took one of the darkening pink nubs into his mouth. He pulled it into his mouth and flicked his tongue, enjoying the way it tightened in his mouth to a hard bead. Tony nibbled delicately on the peak and Pepper moaned in frustration at his soft touch. She arched into his touch and Tony could tell right away that her breasts were a definite erogenous zone for Pepper and he was more than willing to give her what she wanted. Tony began to suckle hard on her teat, pulling and nipping at it hungrily even as his hand went to her other breast and massaged it roughly.

"Yes!" Pepper squeaked in appreciation and he felt her thighs quiver as she obviously started to build towards another climax.

Tony was in love with the idea of making Pepper cum this way and felt his manhood hardened even more at how responsive she was to his touches. He kept his slow, easy rhythm inside of her but renewed his efforts on Pepper's breasts. He swapped breasts, treating her other one to the same enthusiastically rough treatment which had her moaning mindlessly. Tony used his thumb and forefinger to clamp down hard on Pepper's recently released and now swollen nipple, refusing to let it go until she'd done what he wanted her to do. He didn't have long to wait though and as soon as Pepper's walls began to quiver around him, her knees shaking against his side Tony lifted his head to enjoy the sight of her climaxing for him.

Pepper threw her head back and gave breathy moans of completion even as she rode his rock hard member into oblivion. When she was at last done, Pepper collapsed back against the mirror and looked up at him with grateful eyes. "Oh God, but you're so good at that," said Pepper weakly.

Tony felt a swell of male pride over how much pleasure he'd just given her. "Let's say you inspire me," he said throatily.

"Bed," Pepper ordered him with a glint in her eye, "I want to reward you for all that inspiration."

Tony didn't need to be told twice, simply picking Pepper up and still refusing to leave his place inside of her.

They kissed as he carried her back into the bedroom but then Pepper wiggled a little bit in his arms. "Put me down," she requested .

Tony made a disappointed face but did as she requested. Pepper immediately sat on the side of the bed and reached out for Tony's hips and his disappointment at being made to leave her was instantly replaced with extreme pleasure. Pepper immediately took as much of his manhood as she could get into her mouth and began to suck on it enthusiastically. Seeing her perform this service for him with so much obvious relish did things to Tony that he couldn't put into words. Instead he moaned his thanks as he stroked Pepper's head and shoulders, letting her work her magic on him. His balls were getting harder and heavier with each passing moment and Tony knew next time he unloaded them he wanted to be inside of Pepper once again. "Stop," he said raggedly, "I'm getting close, sweetheart."

Pepper drew back and gave him a wicked smile. "Where do you want to cum, Tony?" she asked him, licking her lips hungrily as she considered the possibilities along with him.

"Inside of you," said Tony hoarsely, adoring how sexually confident Pepper was being with him. He'd only ever imagined this side of her and his imagination had simply not done her justice.

"Oh, well," said Pepper as she lay back on the bed and smiled up at him, "I think that can be arranged."

Tony dropped to his knees beside the bed and reached out with shaking hands for Pepper's legs which he propped against either shoulder. Pepper squeezed her bottom together and made it as hard as she could for him to mount her in this position, instinctively knowing Tony would love a challenge. He gave a satisfied grunt as he managed it, his thick staff parting swollen flaps and causing Pepper's walls to strain to have to take him. Pepper made a sound of satisfaction as he penetrated her as deeply as he could, slipping into that most deep place of hers. Her hands were by her side and Tony grabbed her forearms to hold onto before starting to thrust up into her.

He tried his best to start slowly, but it had been awhile since his last release now and he very quickly found that he was hammering himself into Pepper and picking up pace. Tony gave a loud, satisfied grunt every time he was completely impaled on her tight, wet, heat and Pepper made a breathless noise of approval at the same time which only made Tony go harder, deeper. She boldly met each of his thrusts with eyes that told him she only wanted more. Tony watched in fascination as Pepper's breasts jerked up and down with each of his penetrations, their peaks still swollen and plump from all of his attentions earlier. The sight was enough to make any grown man weep and pushed him over that final ledge. His stomach muscles clenched as one long, hard thrust saw him squirting his maleness into Pepper, filling her to overflowing with all that Tony had to give.

Throughout his climax Tony could feel Pepper frantically pumping herself up and down on his straining manhood, needing her completion as well before he softened. Tony couldn't help her, too consumed by his own release to do anything else other than choke out his pleasure. He was almost done when Pepper's hand went between her legs, still pumping herself up and down on his hardness and began to roughly rub her clit to finally get there. Within seconds Pepper was bucking up and arching her back, clutching at the sheets as her latest orgasm washed over her. Her walls practically snapped Tony in two as she enjoyed a very deep orgasm and it prompted him to deliver another load into her waiting heat, much to even Tony's surprise. "Pepper!" he grunted in delight as he surged into her yet again, feeling his manhood squirt out even more of its maleness into her. Tony collapsed on top of Pepper, feeling the softness of her body pressing against his tense, sweaty lines and making him give a couple of last hard thrusts into her.

"Oh, wow," said Pepper dazedly when she could speak again.

Tony couldn't even talk, he just grunted into her sweaty neck and hoped that Pepper took out of that his undying love and adoration of her. Instead Tony managed to lift his head and give Pepper a deep grateful kiss. Pepper returned it tenfold before tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling back on it, forcing him to break the kiss.

"You get half an hour to recuperate and rehydrate then I want at least another two of those," Pepper informed him cheekily, still trying to catch her breath herself.

Tony couldn't have loved her more in that moment. "I live to serve," Tony panted with a huge, sweaty grin before claiming her mouth once again and wondering just how exactly he'd lived one moment of his life without this woman in his bed before now…

**A/N****: **I guess it doesn't come as a surprise to many folks that, apparently, Tony Stark is a complete machine. ;) LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: **Just a quick note before we do this chapter, guys. I've changed my mind again and I'm only going to do four chapters instead of five in this story and wrap it up. This is also the last of the smut, the next chapter will be tying up some loose ends so these guys can all live happily ever after. :D

As always, thanks for reading...

PS. By a weird Marvel universe coincidence, Hulk has just come on TV as I post this – the one with Eric Bana. Man, I'd love to see one with MR after that Avengers movie – he'd be fantastic!

**Chapter Three**

Pepper leant back against the bed head of Tony's bed and took another mouthful of the pizza Tony had just ordered in. It was past midnight but Pepper didn't care. After having skipped dinner and all the energetic going ons between her and Tony in the last few hours, she needed to eat something. Pepper snuggled into Tony's dark grey bathrobe and smiled as she watched him sitting cross-legged on the bed across from her, dressed only in jeans and also eating pizza. "You know, for a billionaire, Tony, you're kind of a cheap date," she noted teasingly.

Tony grinned around his mouthful of pizza. "Hey, I tried the grand gesture, but it caught fire."

Pepper laughed. "Did you get a smack from the firemen? You were gone a long time."

"I did," said Tony ruefully. An impish gleam came to his eye. "But I'd much rather have gotten a smack from you."

Pepper looked at him over her pizza. "Nights not over yet, Mr. Stark." His eyes flared at the promise in her voice and Pepper loved being able to surprise him like this.

Tony cleared his throat, but his voice still sounded unsteady when he spoke next. "You do realise that every time you call me Mr. Stark in public now, I'm just going to want to throw you to the ground and have my wicked way with you," said Tony, eyes sweeping her body with avid interest.

"That's going to make the next board meeting quite awkward," Pepper noted, straight-faced.

Tony chuckled. "But memorable."

Pepper took another bite of her pizza and reflected how easy this was. Before this date, she couldn't help but worry that things were going to be awkward between them if they had sex, but the truth was entirely different. Pepper felt completed, like she'd been holding her breath ever since she'd met Tony and at long last she could let that breath out and simply breathe. It was an amazing feeling, one almost as amazing as the man sitting in front of her. As Pepper had suspected, Tony was an exceptional lover and it was even better knowing he loved her. Life felt strangely perfect in that moment.

"What are you thinking?"

Pepper looked at him in mild amusement. "Isn't that usually the woman's line?"

Tony smiled and half-shrugged. "You looked pretty happy right then, I just wondered what you were thinking."

"That the pizza is really good," said Pepper coyly.

"And the company?" asked Tony hopefully.

Pepper laughed. "Tony Stark, fishing for compliments, can you believe it? Hasn't your ego been stroked enough tonight already?"

Tony gave a self-satisfied smirk. "The sex was good, wasn't it?" His smile widened. "Scratch that, it was transcendental."

Pepper bit her bottom lip and couldn't help but return his grin. "I don't have any complaints."

"Just imagine how good it's going to be when you move in," said Tony in satisfaction.

Pepper arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"When you move in," Tony repeated.

"Who said I was moving in?"

"You have to," said Tony simply. "I'm addicted to you now, and I'm not prepared to have you anywhere but by my side all day, every day."

Pepper put down her pizza. "And I don't get a say in this at all?" Tony had surprised her with this sudden turn of events, but Pepper would have been lying if she didn't enjoy hearing the possessiveness in Tony's tone.

Tony looked at her blankly. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe I don't want to give up my apartment and come and live and work with you all day, every day," Pepper note. "Maybe I might need my own space still."

Tony looked shocked. "But-but I'm adorable, why would you need space from that?"

Pepper tried not to laugh at his look of consternation. "This is our first date, Tony, don't you think talk of living together is premature?"

"No," he argued, "it's practical. You already spend fourteen hour days with me during the week and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty keen on keeping the sex up, seeing as we're obviously so good at it."

"We do seem to have an aptitude for it," she admitted with a little laugh.

"Sweetheart, if there was an Olympic event for mind-blowing sex, we'd take the gold," said Tony with absolute certainty.

Pepper wrinkled her nose and couldn't disagree. Even thinking about what they'd done to each other that night had her lower body starting to ache again. Apparently, when it came to Tony, she was insatiable.

"And then it'd also have the upside of letting other men know you're not interested in them," said Tony blithely.

"And other women," Pepper countered, giving him a pointed look.

"Other women have propositioned you?" asked Tony, looking very interested in that fact.

"No, I meant you, Tony," said Pepper wryly.

"Pepper, you don't have to worry about me and other women, you know that, right?" asked Tony, suddenly serious. "I know what we've got here, I'm not going to screw it up." He hesitated. "Well, not with other women, anyway. Odds are I'll probably do something stupid on a semi-regular basis." Tony fixed her with a winsome smile. "But that's part of my charm, right?"

Pepper shook her head and laughed. "So it seems."

"Then it's settled," said Tony happily.

"No, it's not settled," said Pepper firmly. "I'll think about it." A lot had changed between them very quickly and Pepper wanted some time for them both to adapt. She stood up and took the now empty pizza box from off the bed and walked over with it to the dresser, putting it out of the way.

Tony pursed his lips and gave her a considered look as he watched her walk around the room. "I guess I'm just going to have to convince you."

Pepper turned back around and came to stand in front of him and gave him a wry smile. "Or, you could just be patient."

Tony feigned a grimace. "Yeah, that's probably not going to happen." His eyes were back to skimming over her body. "I like my idea better. I can be very convincing when I want to be." Tony reached out with one hand and pulled on the hem of the bathrobe Pepper was wearing. She let it slip from her shoulders, and fall to the ground, leaving her naked except for her panties.

Tony's eyes roamed admiringly all over her body and gave an approving nod. "That's better," he said, his voice sounding a little hoarse all of a sudden.

Pepper couldn't help but give a little shudder at the way Tony was looking at her so hungrily.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" he asked her huskily, noticing her shivering.

Pepper mutely shook her head, finding it hard to talk all of a sudden, her vocal chords constricting with how much she needed him right then. Tony in seduction mode really was impossible to resist.

Tony rolled off the bed and came to stand in front of her. He reached out a long finger, dragging it between her naked breasts. Pepper's nipples harden shamelessly at the light touch. "You look cold," Tony informed her throatily, his eyes lingering over her pouting breasts.

Pepper felt the burst of moisture between her legs at the way he was looking at her, talking to her. She felt helpless and trapped, suddenly unable to move a single muscle in her body as Tony scrutinised her closely, taking in every dip and curve exposed to him until he was at her face, his eyes searing the flesh that they touched. He was all around her, the heavenly smell of his maleness rolling off him and enveloping her as he leaned in ever closer, the heat of his body a tangible request.

He held her gaze unblinkingly, mesmerising her and his only touch, the finger that still rested between her breasts. She watched entranced as he slowly licked his lips, hungry for the taste of that tongue in her own mouth and didn't notice him moving his hand. Pepper made a helpless gasping noise when she felt his hand on her inner thigh, moving oh so slowly higher. He was taking forever and Pepper had to swallow her moan of impatience, knowing Tony would only make her wait longer if he heard it.

The ripping of the delicate scrap of fabric of her panties from her body was at direct odds to his gentle touches so far and Pepper couldn't help the strangled gasp of shock when he did that so abruptly. There was the barest smile on Tony's lips at her reaction but then Pepper had forgotten all about it when his hand returned to between her legs, now with no barrier between her and his touches. He gave a quietly approving grunt when he found out how wet Pepper was already for him, his fingers delving into her slick folds and finding her eager nub.

He wouldn't let her look away as he pleasured her, his face so close to hers that their noses occasional touched as Pepper made uncontrolled little movements. Tony was watching every little play of emotion on her face so intently, every little muscle twitch and breathy sigh, as though he was committing her face in that moment to his memory, so he could have perfect recall later. Pepper gave a gasp as the tension deep inside of her finally exploded and she bucked helplessly against Tony's fingers with him still watching her intently, dark eyes flaring. She could feel her legs beginning to shake uncontrollably but Tony was there, picking her up as she clung weakly to him, still trying to recover as he walked them to the bed, Pepper with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Tony deposited her gently on the bed and Pepper lay back longways across it, legs dangling over the edge. She watched through hooded eyes as he quickly shed his jeans, as naked as she was now as he came to stand between her legs. Pepper watched him as he knelt between her legs, pushing them wider to make a place for himself. Tony's hands were on her knees, pushing them further apart as he sort out proof of what his handiwork had done to her.

Pepper groaned loudly when she felt Tony's tongue beginning to lap at her core and twitched helplessly under him. She was finding it hard to remain still under Tony's skilful touch, her body too sensitised to really stand what he was doing to her. Pepper squirmed a little, trying to get away but Tony was having none of that. He tightened his hold on her, his tongue flicking into Pepper and tasting her deeply. Pepper could feel the tension building in her body again, could feel the need for her next release rising up inside of her. To her great disappointment, Tony stopped, straightening up and looking down at her with a satisfied expression on his face at seeing her need of him.

"More?" he asked her thickly, his breathing almost as uneven as hers were.

Tony's hand moved between her legs and began to casually massage her nub again, making Pepper arch her back as he deliberately kept it too slow for her to climax from.

"Yes," she said impatiently, moving against his hand.

"Haven't you had enough?" he pushed her, delaying the inevitable, knowing it would only add to Pepper's pleasure. "I've taken you so many times today, Pepper."

Pepper groaned at the memory. It was true, they'd made love many times already that night, but that didn't seem to abate the hunger in either one of them.

"But you want more don't you?" he asked her hoarsely, seeing how ready she was for him.

"Always," Pepper moaned, moving against his fingers. "Tony please, I need-"

"I know what you need, Pepper," he interrupted her, voice roughened as he pressed harder against her nub, his circling of the delicate flesh picking up speed. "You need me." Tony was still stimulating her as he pulled Pepper to the edge of the bed, leaving her lying back on her back but with her feet now on the floor. He mounted her in that position and the sudden intrusion of his rock hard member made Pepper's wall flutter like crazy in a near climax. "God, yes!" he growled in appreciation of her involuntary reaction to his invasion. "That feels so good, Pepper, don't stop!"

Pepper had absolutely no control over what her body was doing but the way Tony began to ride her nub harder with his fingers guaranteed that she could last no longer. Pepper cried out as she came around him and Tony threw his head back and groaned loudly, clearly enjoying the sensation of her walls clamping down on him so hard.

"God, but you're so tight," he said weakly when she was almost done as he tried to hold himself still inside of her.

Pepper couldn't answer him beyond a few unintelligible moans as she was still coming down from her last high. She felt Tony's hands go to her hips as he began to move in and out of her. Pepper's body instinctively responded, her hips lifting and rolling to allow Tony to drill himself as deeply as he could into her. They both had control and worked in perfect harmony to excite the other to a new frenzy. Pepper cupped her breasts as they moved up and down with each of his strokes, pulling on her own nipples as Tony watched on with rapt attention. She saw how he was looking at her and wordlessly offered her breast to him. Tony immediately bent down and latched onto it excitedly and Pepper felt him push his swollen length into her particularly hard and then there was the gratifying sensation of his maleness flooding her depths as Tony made choked sounds around her breast. Pepper held onto him tightly as he shuddered against her almost violently.

"Oh, that feels so good, Tony," she told him throatily.

"Pepper!" he said raggedly at her words, jerking against her again as he delivered yet more of himself into her.

"More," she whispered into his ear, "give me more, Tony."

Tony groaned loudly, his body somehow complying with her command and Pepper gave a satisfied purr as she felt him spasm again. She loved the fact that she could give Tony multiple climaxes and wanted him to never stop. Tony was still kneeling between her legs but now his upper body was draped over the top of hers.

"Nice," she sighed happily.

Tony lifted his head from her breast and caught Pepper's mouth up in a languorous kiss. When they both were starved for oxygen he lifted his head and fixed her with a triumphant, satisfied look. "And _that's_ why you need to move in with me, Pepper Potts."

Pepper gave a groaning laugh. "You're relentless."

"I am," Tony agreed readily, still trying to catch his breath. "So, you'd better give up now."

Pepper pushed some strands of black hair from Tony's sweaty forehead. "I'll think about it," she hedged.

Tony buried his face in her neck and gave a complaining moan which made Pepper smile.

"I'm not giving up," he mumbled into her neck.

Pepper stroked the back of his head lovingly. "I know," she sighed contentedly, "you're Tony Stark, you never give up."

**A/N****:** What do you think? Should Pepper move in with Tony or is she right to hold off?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: **And here we are, at the last chapter of this little sequel. Thank you to all who have commented and all those who have read. :D I hope this chapter leaves you smiling and imagining a lovely happy ever after for this wonderfully quirky little family.

Enjoy...

**Chapter Four**

Happy let himself into Tony's house the next morning and couldn't help but wonder how Tony and Pepper's first date had gone. The house was still standing, so he guessed that was a good sign. Tony in romance mode seemed to be even more destructive then Tony in creative inventing mode, which Happy would have found hard to believe if he didn't still have the scars and criminal record to prove it. The first thing Happy saw when he walked into the living room was Tony standing on the bar, in bare feet, jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a pair of ice tongs in one hand and a cushion in the other. Happy arched his eyebrow. He had a lot of questions, but because he wasn't talking to Tony, he couldn't ask any of them.

Tony twisted around to look at him a little wide-eyed. "Ramon is back," he explained to all the questions Happy didn't ask. "We're having a discussion about releasing him back into the wild. I'm for, he's against."

Happy shook his head, he just knew getting rid of that squirrel was going to be a lot of hard work.

Tony looked at him hopefully. "So, going to help your old boss out, Hap?"

Happy folded his arms in front of his chest and regarded Tony steadily.

"You're not going to get bitten," said Tony in exasperation, still talking to him from the lofty heights of the bar. "Animals don't bite if you show them who's boss from the start."

Happy made a sweeping motion, indicating Tony should show him how it's done.

"Fine," Tony huffed, taking him up on his silent invitation. "Watch and learn, Hogan."

Tony went back to trying to find Ramon. Suddenly the squirrel darted out from behind the bar and Tony took his chance. He leapt from a great height down onto the unsuspecting varmint. The two disappeared behind the bar and all Happy could hear was the sound of a huge scuffle and things breaking. Suddenly Tony cried out and Ramon was bolting from behind the bar and running out into the kitchen.

Tony stood up, clutching his hand. "He bit me!" he said in distress.

Happy couldn't help but grin at the poetic justice. "I love you, Ramon," he called out after the squirrel, "and I want to have your babies."

"Oh, _now_ he starts talking to me," said Tony in annoyance, still nursing his hand.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Ramon," Happy pointed out. He couldn't resist, scratching his cheek casually. "So, what was I watching and learning there exactly, boss? I already know how to get bitten."

Tony pouted. "I'm bleeding." He held up his hand to Happy. "See?"

"I feel horribly for you," Happy deadpanned.

Pepper walked down the stairs and took in the scene in front of her. "What happened, what's all the noise about?" She looked at Tony. "I thought you were making me breakfast?"

"Tiny complication to the breakfast in bed scenario," said Tony.

"Ramon bit Tony," Happy informed her cheerfully.

"In an unprovoked attack," said Tony in annoyance.

"You jumped on him from a great height," Happy pointed out. "That's not exactly unprovoked."

"I thought you said you'd gotten rid of that squirrel," said Pepper in exasperation as she finished walking down the stairs, dressed in a pair of Tony's sweat pants and t-shirt. She smiled at Happy. "Hello, Happy."

"Hey, Pep," he said cheerfully, "had a good night?"

A slight blush coloured her cheeks but Pepper held his gaze confidently. "Yes, thank you, Happy, it was a very good night and only one emergency service had to be called out."

Happy nodded. "So, a quiet night then?"

"Hello," Tony interrupted them, waving his hand around, "man suffering from a mortal wound here."

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to him, taking Tony's hand in his. "Mortal means you're dying, you're not dying, Tony."

Tony curled out his bottom lip. "Well, it's a stinging wound. I think I need a nurse to kiss it better." He gave Pepper a mischievous look. "Any takers?"

"I sure hope so," said Happy as he quickly dialled in a number on his cell phone and held it to his ear, waiting for the other person to pick up.

Tony looked over at him. "Who are you calling?"

"Darryl," said Happy.

"That male nurse from the Fernando biting?" asked Pepper in disbelief. "You have his number?"

"He's been texting me," said Happy casually. "I've been trying to let him down gently. Meanwhile, he knows the best steak houses in town." Darryl didn't pick up which could only mean one thing to Happy. He hung up and grinned at Tony. "I think Darryl is at work today, we can get him to give you the enormous needle personally. I think we'll all enjoy that."

"I won't," said Tony sourly.

"I know," said Happy cheerfully, "that's why I'm going to enjoy it so much."

"You know the German's have a word for this kind of thing," Tony said in annoyance. "Shadenfreude. It's a shameful glee in someone else's suffering."

"Oh yeah," said Happy without any hint of apology, "then I've definitely got my shadenfreude on."

"At least one good thing came of this," pointed out Pepper optimistically. "Happy is talking to you again, Tony."

"Happy is gloating at me," Tony exclaimed. "That's not a good thing."

Pepper gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You deserve it," she said simply. "Now, come on, I'll take you to the hospital so you can get that shot."

"Oh no," said Happy quickly, "that's my job, Pepper. I want to enjoy every moment of this."

"I don't need a shot," protested Tony. "Ramon doesn't have rabies."

"Ramon is a wild animal," Pepper countered. "You're getting that shot."

Tony scowled but he didn't argue anymore.

Happy grinned at him. "Come on, boss, we've got a date with Darryl." He motioned at the door. "Let's go."

"This is not how I planned to spend my Saturday morning," Tony complained as he went to get his sneakers. He looked over at Pepper as he put his shoes on. "I was going to make us breakfast in bed and then continue where we left off from last night."

"I've seen his attempts at cooking," interjected Happy. "You dodged a real bullet there, Pepper."

Pepper laughed. "I know and Tony, I'll make my own breakfast."

"Don't go in the kitchen," said Tony quickly, "unless you're willing to make a latte for Ramon as well. He's pretty mean when he doesn't get what he wants."

Pepper shook her head and sighed. "Just go to the hospital, Tony, don't worry about me."

Tony gave her a hopeful look. "How about a smooch for good luck?"

"Absolutely," said Pepper and walked straight up to Happy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."

Happy's grinned. Today was turning into the best day ever.

"Okay, that's not funny," Tony complained and Happy's grin just widened.

**oooOOOOooo**

Tony sat in the waiting area of the emergency room. He crossed his legs and looked around at the other people with interest. Of course, he'd rather be with Pepper right now, but Tony was glad that Happy was talking to him again and all it took was a little bloodletting and a possible brush with rabies. That seemed like a fair trade to Tony. Happy was up at the counter, filling in all the medical details for him so Tony was by himself when a figure appeared in front of him. Tony looked up and it took him a split second to recognise the well-dressed elderly lady. "Mabel," he said in genuine pleasure, "I almost didn't recognise you with your clothes on."

She smiled and waved a hand at him. "If I had a dime for every man who said that to me I'd rattle when I walked."

Tony laughed, enjoying her impish humour.

Mabel cocked her head and eyed him curiously. "So, how did it go? Did you end up getting the girl?"

Tony grinned. "I did, in fact we're on our first date right now."

"Hey, Tony," Happy called out to him from the counter, "what's your social security number again?"

"It's got a five in it," Tony called back.

Happy shook his head and reached for his cell phone, clearly going to call Pepper for the pertinent information.

Mabel looked over at Happy, a little smile playing around her lips. "Somehow I imagined your girl being a little less broad."

Tony smiled at her teasing. "That isn't her, obviously. I got bitten this morning and Happy just brought me in to have it taken care of."

"You and your girl like it rough, hmm?" she teased him cheekily.

Tony grinned. "No, it was a squirrel that bit me."

"Oh," said Mabel, tongue in cheek, "so you like it kinky."

Tony pulled a face at her teasing. "Word of advice, Mabel, never feed a squirrel coffee, they can't hold their caffeine."

"Oh, honey, I think everyone knows that."

"Really?" asked Tony in surprise. "Everyone?"

"And you never feed strays or they'll never leave," she continued on blithely. "That's how I ended up with husband number two."

"You've had a full life, haven't you, Mabel?" asked Tony in admiration.

"Sugar, I've had several full lives," she said in satisfaction.

Tony looked her over. "So, you're going home today? You're feeling better?"

"Much," she said. "It's been a nice little vacation."

"Most people don't look at hospital as vacation time."

"Most people don't know how to look at life's little challenges," said Mabel easily. "Everything can be an adventure, if you just let it."

"I've asked her to move in with me," Tony blurted out. He wasn't sure why he was sharing so much with this woman, but Mabel seemed like a woman who had all the answers. He grimaced. "She said she'd think about it. I don't get it. I thought for sure she'd want to." Tony was still trying to work out why Pepper was hesitating and what he could do to make her change her mind.

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Mabel straight-faced. "You're adorable."

Tony clicked his fingers. "That's what I said, Mabel," he exclaimed.

She laughed. "Oh honey, just as well you're cute, because you're not that bright."

"Wow, she's got you pegged," said Happy as he came up behind her. He smiled down at the elderly lady. "Hi."

"Happy, Mabel, Mabel, Happy," Tony introduced them. "And I'm a genius."

Happy looked at Mabel. "He says that a lot, but I don't think he knows what it means."

"Mm," she murmured, "Husband number three had a similar problem."

"I just think her moving in with me now is a good idea," Tony insisted stubbornly. "It just makes sense."

"The last thing that made sense to you was feeding a squirrel caffeine," Happy pointed out. "Do you think it's possible that your brain doesn't work like other people?"

"You're cute," Mabel said, looking Happy up and down. "Are you married, hon?"

"Careful, Happy, Mabel's already burned through four husbands," Tony warned him in amusement.

"Not for me," Mabel tutted. She winked at Happy. "This one looks a little too innocent for me."

"Innocent?" Happy replied in disbelief.

"But I've got a real cute granddaughter," Mabel continued on.

Happy pulled a face. "Ah well, that's sweet of you, Mabel, but-"

"She's twenty and a student, and has the loveliest personality-"

Tony nudged Happy knowingly. "Great personality, Hap, there you go."

"I guess that's why she's such a wonderful Laker's Girl," continued on Mabel blithely.

"Wait," said Tony in disbelief, "your granddaughter is on the Laker's cheerleading squad?"

"I'm in," said Happy without hesitation. "I'll give you my card."

"A twenty year old cheerleader?" said Tony sceptically. "You'd be dead within a month, Happy Hogan."

"But with absolutely no regrets," said Happy with a grin.

Mabel laughed. "I'll hook you up, hon."

"Tony Stark!"

The three of them looked over at the blonde haired man standing by one of the treatment rooms.

Happy grinned. "Looks like Darryl is ready to take your relationship to the next level."

"It's just a shot in the arm," Tony pointed out.

"As a special favour to me, he's going to give it to you in your butt," Happy informed him with great enjoyment.

"We're starting to move from shadenfreude over into sadism," said Tony dourly as he stood up.

"Less complaining, more puncturing," said Happy, ushering him towards the waiting Darryl.

Tony sighed heavily as he turned to face Mabel. "It's hard to explain, but I kind of owed him this." He took Mabel's hand and kissed the back of it, giving her a warm smile. "It's been wonderful seeing you again, my darling girl."

Mabel smiled. "I'm expecting an invitation to the wedding, hon."

"Wedding?" repeated Tony unevenly. His heart started to beat unevenly. The idea of marriage had always terrified Tony, but then, so had the idea of falling in love and that was turning out to be the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Careful," Happy warned Tony, taking his arm, "don't pass out. I want you conscious to enjoy your shot."

Mabel laughed. "Baby steps, hm, hon?"

Tony nodded, still feeling a little lightheaded.

"Nice to meet you, Mabel," said Happy, handing her his card and making a motion of 'call me' to her.

"Good luck," she called out after them as Happy led Tony off. "Be brave."

"It's just a shot," said Happy in exasperation.

Mabel just smiled at Tony. "I wasn't talking about the shot," she said knowingly.

Tony grimaced, wishing Mabel wasn't quite as clever as she obviously was...

**oooOOOOooo**

The knock at her door had Pepper looking up from her book which she was reading on the sofa. She stood up and went to answer the door. Pepper smiled when she saw who it was. "There he is, the mighty squirrel hunter." She looked Tony over. "Survived the shots, I see."

"It was pretty painful," Tony noted.

"It's only a little needle, Tony," she said indulgently.

"Not the needle, the sound of Happy's laughter during the whole thing," said Tony dryly.

Pepper laughed as she pictured Happy gloating over Tony's discomfort. It was hard to feel too much sympathy for Tony, after all, he'd brought it all on himself.

Tony walked into her apartment and turned around. "I thought you'd be at home."

"I am," she pointed out mildly.

Tony frowned and looked to be thinking.

"I told you, Tony, I need to think about this, don't rush me," said Pepper calmly.

Tony nodded. "Okay, I've decided you're right, we need to slow this down," said Tony decisively. He fixed her with an expectant look. "Let's get married."

Pepper looked at him in disbelief, feeling her heart flutter in her chest at the completely unexpected proposal. She was just wrapping her head around them being lovers and hadn't considered much beyond that. "Your version of slowing down is not moving in together, but getting married... where we'll then have to move in together anyway?" she asked unevenly.

Tony blinked and seemed momentarily nonplussed when Pepper put it like that. "It made a lot of sense in my head on the drive over."

Pepper groaned and couldn't help but love Tony more in that moment. "You're impossible."

"So," he asked hesitantly, "is that a yes?" He held up a finger. "No, wait, don't tell me until our first date is over."

Pepper looked at him amazement. "Our date isn't over?"

A wicked smile came to Tony's lips as he moved to put his arms around her. "Not by a long shot, Ms. Potts." He drew her close and Pepper couldn't help but lean into him, enjoying being in his arms once again. Tony nuzzled her nose with his. "I'm only getting started," he promised her throatily. "And when I'm done with you, it'll be impossible for you to say no," Tony confidently predicted.

"You're so lucky I find your overconfidence cute rather than overbearing," she told him teasingly. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do love you, Tony Stark," she sighed happily.

"Is that a yes?" asked Tony quickly.

Pepper didn't answer him, just leaned in to kiss him, letting the question hang between them for another day and just enjoying being in the arms of the man she loved and who loved her...

**A/N****:** And I'll leave it to you to decide what Pepper's answer is... I know what I think she says. ;)


End file.
